


I'm not afraid of love (I'm terrified)

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Three alien siblings on the run from the government find a small town they think they can be safe in. But will they be able to keep a low profile when they each form friendships and fall for someone? Can they keep their secret safe and also allow themselves happiness?
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm not afraid of love (I'm terrified)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy please ignore any mistakes or confusion :)

There was a collective sigh of relief when the alien siblings reached their destination. None of them were sure how long they'd been running, several months at least, anytime they found a place to rest they had to move soon after. Then they were finally able to come up with a real plan.

Roswell, New Mexico was known for all of it's alien stuff, seeing as there was a crash there years ago, and no one would actually expect to find real aliens there. Not after all these years later. It'd be the perfect safe place, for now at least.

Isobel linked her arms with her brothers and smiled. "We're finally here. Somewhere we can call home."

Max gave a small nod but frowned at his sister. "That's why we're here. But we still need to be on guard, be ready to run again at any moment. You both already have jobs lined up, right?"

Michael rolled his eyes. This was the third time Max had asked that. "Yes, we did. And we've got a hotel room with each of our names on it until we find something better. Now relax. Just a little."

The tension in Max's shoulders lessened just slightly and he nodded again. They walked arm in arm together toward their new home. Each carrying their own worries and hopes.

\---------------

The benefit of them each having their own room, other than the obvious desire that they'd all have privacy, was that when Michael found himself unable to sleep and needing to get out a while, he could without being questioned.

It was a small town so even though he didn't know the area that well he could find his way back easily enough. He went walking without any real destination and found himself standing outside a small cafe called the Crashdown. He wondered when the last time he ate was when his stomach grumbled making up his mind for him as he went inside.

He sat at the counter and a waitress walked over.

"What do you want?" Michael snorted at the blunt question and unenthusiastic tone. He counted the money he had left and shrugged.

"Just a burger, I guess."

The waiters tilted her head and looked at Michael. 

"I'm Rosa. And you are having today's special."

Michael blinked in surprise then nodded. "Alright, I'll have the special. I'm Michael."

Rosa nodded and turned to put in his order. She came back and leaned on the counter in front of him.

"You're new in town."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, just got here With my brother and sister earlier today."

"Well, I have good news. I've decided I like you, so you should stick around after closing. I'll introduce you to some of the locals, only the cool ones."

"We don't even know each other."

Rosa shrugged. "You feel like a kindred spirit. I think we'll get along."

Michael smiled and nodded. There was a sort of warmth building in his chest at the prospect of making a friend so soon after arriving here. 

Rosa smiled back. "Cool. We close in an hour so you won't have to wait long." 

Rosa left to get his food and Michael sat back letting his excitement grow. So far this place was already feeling like it could be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother caused me to upload this before I was ready. It was accidental but I am rather upset. Hopefully this is still decent. Forgive any mistakes please. I'll be more careful about writing next time my brother is around ha ha. Hope you like this :)


End file.
